Roof Cleaner
Roof cleaners can be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3000. This piece of equipment functions as an ordinary lawn mower in the front yard, except that it is used on the roof. If the player has not purchased the Roof Cleaner and a zombie gets past their defenses, it will go down their chimney and eat their brain. For this reason, it is a good idea to buy them as soon as they begin stages with the roof commence. If a zombie makes contact with a Roof Cleaner, it will drive down the lane and run over any zombies it meets. This is true for Gargantuars (and its Giga-gargantuars) as well, even though other instant kills, such as Squashes or Cherry Bombs, will only get rid of 90 of its health. This may suggest that the roof cleaner, as well as the lawn mower and pool cleaner, are the strongest weapons in the game. However, it is not a good idea to depend on them too much, as each row has only one, and on Survival Mode levels, if one is used, it never comes back. Trivia *Roof Cleaners cost $2000 more than a Pool Cleaner because the Pool Cleaners only cover two lanes, while the Roof Cleaner covers five. The Roof Cleaners' unit price is $600 while the pool cleaner's is $500. The increase in unit price is most likely because the roof cleaner increases money received at the end of the stage, while the Pool Cleaner doesn't (because it only replaces the lawn mowers). *Over time, Roof Cleaners can earn money for the player. This is because without them, there is no bonus available at the end of each level. Once purchased, players earn $50 for each remaining one at the end of each roof level. Hence, after 12 "perfect" roof levels, he or she will have earned back the full cost of them. This doesn't apply to Pool Cleaners, as they merely replace the existing lawn mowers for the two pool columns. *The achievement Pyromaniac cannot be unlocked if the Roof Cleaner is used because it isn't an explosive. *In Level 5-10 and the mini-game Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, the Roof Cleaner can be destroyed by Dr. Zomboss's fireball or iceball. **When this happens, a biting sound happens, despite not being eaten. However, this may simply be a crushing sound as the same happens to other zombies like the Zomboni and Gargantuar. *Roof Cleaners will not change their appearance when "trickedout" is typed. **This is because "trickedout" only applies to lawn mowers, not pool cleaners or roof cleaners. **However, the sound of the car starting is still heard, even though they don't change. *When one edits saved data from Dr. Zomboss's Revenge to Whack a Zombie, and if they dig out a Flower Pot, their pointer on the screen will become a Roof Cleaner. *As they are found on Roof levels, because of the roof's slope, the Roof Cleaner will slant upward, unlike the Pool Cleaner or Lawn Mower as they never appear on sloped levels. *It will aslo slant to the right, because it is a 2D image ment to look like 3D, so in tye real world it would move slanted to the right. Gallery Roofcleaner.png|An idle roof cleaner on the roof. Roof_Cleaner.gif|A moving roof cleaner (animated). Roof_Cleaner.png|A non-moving roof cleaner. Roofclean.png|The roof cleaner for sale. See also *Lawn Mower *Pool Cleaner *Roof Category:Shop Category:Last line of defense Category:Roof Category:Instant kills Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition